Matt's Bad Day
by L Star
Summary: Matt's frustration, sexual and otherwise, is finally released, but is that necessarily a bad thing or will it open new doors for him and his object of affection? MattxMello implied MelloxNear. Rated for Matt's colorful language.


I was haveing one of these days. Although mine didn't end as nice. Glad I could make Matt's day better. And as far as how many kid's are at Wammy's, they make it sound like a lot but really, how many orphan geniuses are there logically.

**DISCLAIMER:** Although I REALLY wish it so. I don't own Death Note.

* * *

Have you ever had a day where everything gets steadily worse and worse? Well that was Matt's day.

It was officially the end of summer. No more 24/7 video games and hanging out with Mello. Now he had to set aside eight hours Monday through firday for school. Now don't get it wrong. Mat liked school, he liked being reminded that he was always right behind Mello (as he seamed to be with everything,) but his perfect world be no school and DEFINATELY NO NEAR.

Near wasn't exactly a bad kid. I mean he does practically nothing all day. It's just that with near around Matt would never be more than Mello's loving puppy with Near there to be his world.

So here Matt sits. On the first day of classes, thinking about his perfect world, and he notices that for the fourth time today there is a lack of a certain blonde head in his class. In fact, except for this morning, Matt had not seen his best friend at all. But then, of course, Near had been in all of his classes.

Calm down Matt.He thought to himself.You'll totally see Mell at lunch...right.

Lunch ran in two shifts. Wammy's house had roughly 70 kids and you can only fit so many kids in a lunchroom. So first lunch kids went right after fourth period and second lunch kids came in about five minutes after first lunch kids left. Matt was in first lunch.

* * *

Matt stomped into his and Mello's room once classes ended and slammed himself onto his bed.

"Not a single class!"The boy shouted into his pillow. He flipped over onto his back and groaned. He sighed, pulled out Zelda, turned the sound all the way up on the tv, and lost himself in the game.

About an hour later Matt was well through his second game of Zelda as Mello came into the room.

"Okay Matt, what's wrong?"Mello asked, flopping onto his bed as the door shut.

"I have no idea what you're tlaking about Mell."Matt said, not taking his eyes off the game.

"Matt. . . "

"What??"

"What's wrong?"Mello repeated.

"There's nothing wrong!"Matt half-yelled, a bit frusterated because Mello was being distracting. A bit more than usual. Well a LOT more than usual.

"Yes, there is. You never play Zelda unless something is wrong."

"I play it all the time. I played it yesterday."

"After Roger took your game because you threw it at Near."

"I DID NOT throw it AT Near. I threw it and didn't realise it would hit him."

"Yes, but before that you'd angrilly told me to shut up about him and that you were going to play Zelda. Something is UP with you lately, Matt."Mello said.

"Pfft I don't remember that." But of course He remembered it. He remembered every time he'd ever played any of his games.

"You said it though."

"Whatever."

"So what's wrong?"

Matt gave up. Mello was annoyingly stubborn and Matt wasn't made to fight him.

"I'm in NONE of your classes. Not even LUNCH."The red head said, turning off the game and swivleing around to face his friend.

"I noticed that."Mello said raising a prefect blonde eyebrow. Matt tryed to stay mad and not go there though."Your point?"GOD Mello could be SO thick sometimes.

"God! Forget it!" Matt jumped up and stomped out of the room."You're SUCH a social retard!" He called over his shoulder.

Mello sat there for a minute. That was very unexpected coming from Matt. The blonde jumped up and ran after his friend.

Behind Wammy's house there is a hill, and on this hill there is a tree, and under this tree sat a gamer in a striped shirt, and this gamer's name was Matt, and matt WAS MAD. there were a few knots in the tree were the boy had repeatedly kicked hit. The gamer plunked himself at the base of the abused tree and sighed.

"I _sware _this day couldn't get any worse."He muttered. His eyes slammed shut and he attempted to pretended to have fallen asleep as a familiar blonde and black blur rushed its way up to him.

"Matt what the HELL do you mean by calling ME a social retard!"Mello yelled."If ANYONE's a social retard it's you!"Mello slapped his hands into the tree, on either side of Matt's head.

"How and _I_ a social retard?!" Matt yelled back, abandoning all hope of pretending sleep and flinging open his eyes."You don't even realise that you have a fucking CRUSH on Near!"

"I don't NOT have a crush on Near!"Mello said, returning to a normal sound level."I hate him." Matt rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure you hate your dick right up his ass if you had the chance." The gamer muttered. Mello's eyes widened and he smacked his friend.

"What the HELL crawled up your ass this morning!?"Mello snapped.

More like what didn't.Matt thought, face turning sour at the thought of his previous comment. For once in his life Mello tried to resist the urge to hit someone, namely Matt.

Instead he rolled his eyes and slammed his lips onto Matt's. Matt just sat there for a moment. When Mello's hand came up to cup Matt's cheek, as the other one was keeping his from falling ontop of the red head, and the gamer's eyes fluttered closed as he kissed back. Matt placed a hand on the small of Mello's back and reached up to twine the other hand into blonde lcoks.

When the two boys came up for air Mello wrapped his arms around his friend and put his head on Matt's chest, hald lieing on the gamer.

"I really hate Near."Mello whispered, as Matt ran a hair through his blond hair lazily."I don't LIKE Near at all." Matt snorted. Mello smacked Matt's stomach. "I'm _TALKING! ANY_way you really are the social retard because why in the hell would I make time for you if I didn't LIKE you?"

Matt sat for a minute and then stated happily,

"You are SO the Link to my Zelda."


End file.
